


Wombat Brain

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [62]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chase is an animal so can't concent, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, Lube, M/M, beastiality, brain switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's when Chase gets his brain switched with that of a Wombat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wombat Brain

**Author's Note:**

> A collaborative idea from me and Roxy Smith :)  
> x

It’s when Chase gets his brain switched with a Wombats.

House sighs, _yes, another magical curse_ placed upon him by a patient. Now, huddled in the corner of his office, where all the curtains are luckily drawn and the door is locked, is Chase, on his knees, looking around, sniffing interestedly, but still withdrawn about this new environment.

House massages his temples “Chase?” He tries “You’re not a wombat, you know.”

Chase looks up at the voice, and tries to curl further into the corner, upset and confused about his new size and shape. House doesn’t know what to do, he can’t communicate with a _Wombat_ and that’s a wombat’s brain in Chase’s pretty golden head. He thinks there must be somewhere in Australia where Chase is swearing angrily in the body of a large, adorable animal.

“Okay, stay here,” he murmured, as though Chase could understand, as he slid out of his office, locking his boyfriend inside. He was back mere moments later, with a bag full of carrots, which he’d chopped into small pieces, walking inside, he sat himself on the sofa, and held out a piece, waiting “Come on,” he wiggled the orange vegetable around his nimble fingers “Wombats are like Rabbits, you love carrots.”

And sure enough Chase sniffed the air, moving forward slowly, crawling (and it made for a delicious image, if House said so himself) and when Chase was near enough, he stopped, leaning two hands on House’s good knee, and nipping the carrot out of his hand with sharp teeth, chewing happily, he nestled into House’s knee, eyes wide and blue, begging for another piece. House obliged, feeding him slowly, until Chase got fed up of the tired pace, and bit House’s fingertip. The older doctor swore, jerking away in surprise, and knocking Chase backwards.

The animal-minded Australian attempted to growl, swiping his hand at House, trying to scratch him, and becoming confused when House didn’t back off. “Stupid Chase,” House sighed, capturing his hand, trying to show the animal his nails “You don’t have long nails as a human, Chase is very well kept you know.”

The animal made a purr like sound, pushing its head into House’s shin, whining. He wanted more carrots.

“Only if you behave this time,” he muttered, holding the carrot high in the air, so Chase had to get on his knees to reach for it, arms curled in front of him, and House supressed a groan, petting Chase as he fed him, to which the animal responded happily, stumbling to get onto the sofa, it rested its head on House’s thigh, being fed carrots, getting it’s stomach stroked and head petted, eyes closing. “I wonder if having sex with you like this would be beastiality,” he ruffled Chase’s hair “How’d you feel about that?”

Obviously, there was no complaint from Chase.

So House tugged him over his lap, and began peeling off Chase’s jeans, the Wombat froze, but let House continue when a pile of carrots was placed on the sofa before him, so he could munch away happily. House smiled upon seeing Chase’s bare ass. A sight that would never get old. He spread his ass cheeks, and applied some lube to his fingers, before circling the rim.

The wombat looked up from its food, and looked around curiously, as House stroked down Chase’s back with his free hand “Hey, relax, eat up, Wombat.” And he began pushing one long finger into his boyfriend. Chase was always very tight, no matter how far House tried to stretch him, and this Wombat mind seemed confused as to what was happening, but cautiously went back to nibbling at the carrots, until House managed to slid another finger in, and went about stretching him, grazing his prostate.

The wombat looked up frantically, as his cock began to harden, and he sniffed the air for the scent of a female, confused and hurt when he didn’t find one. He whimpered, nose wrinkling in sadness, and House cooed at him softly, running his fingers through Chase’s soft hair (the wombat’s fur) and solidly sliding a third finger in, jabbing his fingers in and out, in and out, till he was sure Chase was ready. He lifted the boy up, impaling him quickly, all the way, having Chase face him, hands firm on his waist.

The Wombat started crying out, not because of the impalement, but because he didn’t understand this position, his arms and legs wobbled, and it made Chase look close to tears. House didn’t like seeing that on the younger mans face. He leaned forward, kissing the tears away, and positioning Chase’s arms. He felt a bit like a dirty old man, due to Chase’s childlike sense, the boy had no idea what was happening, and the Wombat tried to scratch at House’s cheek as he was bucked up into.

House racked his mind for ways that could calm down Wombats, thinking back to all the teasing he’d done to Chase in the past, and started rubbing soothing circles onto Chase’s stomach, almost immediately he calmed down, slumping forward, head buried into House’s neck, as sharp teeth nip at his skin.

House is pretty sure he read somewhere that Wombat’s bite people to show affection, or when they want to play.

After House has cum deep inside his pet, he starts thinking of a way to get Chase home. He can’t just let him crawl through the hospital, and the boy seems incapable of standing up. He opens the window, spotting a branch and gestures to the once-doctor who is now rolling around on his stomach, playing with House’s ball. “Go! _Climb!”_ And after no progress, House looks it up on his computer, and sighs when he realises that Wombat’s cannot climb trees, despite being related to the Koala. But they can swim.

In the end, House ends up finding a wheelchair, forcing Chase onto it, and sprinting out of the hospital as fast as he can before anyone can ask any questions.

When they get home, he puts Chase in the bath, and the Wombat squeals in delight at the freezing water, but House has to monitor his little Aussie carefully, because humans can’t withstand the same temperatures Wombat’s can. After drying him, and feeding him _more_ carrots, Chase tries to claw House’s eyes out, and then head butts him before running away. House rolls his eyes, continuing to watch TV, when Chase crawls back to him, head butts him, and turns to run away.

He does this three times, before head butting House’s shin, moving away, and turning back curiously.

“ _Oohh!”_ House exclaims once he realises “You want to play chase,” he chuckles at his own pun “Chase wants to be chased!” But the Wombat just comes forward, and butts House again, before running away, and this time, House chases him. The little bugger is faster than House expected, for something so slow moving, and after hours of the game (the thing seems to have hours of pent up energy) Before he takes them to bed. Chase burrows deep inside the blankets, much more docile and comfortable in the dark, and he snuggles up beside House, sniffing him for _more_ carrots, to which the older doctor shushes him, and they both fall asleep.

…

…

…

The next day, House walks into the kitchen to see Chase examining his knees, red and scuffed from an entire day of crawling around. He looks up when House appears, giving him a lop-sided smile, and House realises he’s missed Chase’s smile. “My mouth tastes of carrot, it’s disgusting.”

“You don’t like carrot?”

“I don’t like an entire day of carrots.”

House ruffled his hair, and Chase chuckled lightly “Darndest thing, it looks as though I was _fucked_ when I was an animal. Which would have a surprising lack of consent attached to it, don’t you think?”

House smirked, picking up Chase’s still warm cup of coffee “Beastiality is a strange thing.”

Chase rolled his eyes fondly “That’s one traumatised Wombat brain being sent back to Australia.”

…

…

…

One Wombat, hiding in a forest in Melbourne, stuffed full of carrots, turns away from the female Wombat scenting him, and goes to find a male.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment?  
> x


End file.
